


特殊患者（A special patient）

by TATAball



Category: Green Day
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Constraint, M/M, Oral Sex, Ovulation, first-person perspective, i'm sorry billie joe again
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TATAball/pseuds/TATAball
Summary: 我是一个医生，今天有个特殊的患者，预约了我一整天的行程。
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	特殊患者（A special patient）

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想试试第一人称视角，写完以后发现果然变成了流水账式小学生作文，请不要骂死我otz。大家随便康康就好。

特殊患者  
我是一个小诊所的医生。  
不是那种常规的诊所，也只是叫我医生罢了，相比于“治疗”我还是以“伤害”为本职的，表演的成分为多，这么说你能懂我的意思吗？  
对，就是那种给特殊“病人”提供特殊“服务”的地方。在加利福尼亚州土地上，这个说大不大说小不小的行业里，我的诊所并不是特别有名，但我尽量把它经营地专业舒适。  
今天我也照常上班，打卡，和前台的“护士”点头致意。走进我的办公室，翻开今天的“预约登记”。  
今天只有一个人。  
虽然有些奇怪，但既然他给了钱，那就与我无关。  
时间到了，我起身去“诊室”，心中计划着今天的“治疗”，特别是安全词：Amy，人名做安全词容易被遗漏，我会记着这一点。消毒、检查道具、换上“工作服”。距预约时间已经过了十分钟，不要紧，观察“患者”等待后的反应能更好地掌握他们的性情与喜好，我已经习惯这么做了。  
推门进去的时候他从扶椅中立起来，没有上前，刚在暖黄的光里，他很放松地站着。“嘿，你迟到了，我想现在已经一点十分了。”他说话的时候耸了耸肩，两脚不安分地踮着地。  
他不高。穿着宽松的针织格子衫和不怎么紧的牛仔裤，夹着粗框眼镜。一个普通的中年男人，疏于打理的半长乱发，那不甚符合年龄的婴儿肥脸上带着掺灰的胡茬。他唯一不怎么普通的地方，是几片露出的皮肤上鲜艳的纹身。鱼尾纹从镜片后略下垂的眼角随意延伸出来，显得他翠绿眼睛更安静了些。他抬起那双眼睛看着我。  
绿色是很少见的瞳色。我想。  
“抱歉。”我上前和他握了手，戴着手套。他似乎很习惯整个人都动起来的感觉，握手的时候也是。  
“所以，我们……”他笑起来挺可爱的，虽然显得有些客套。说话的时候他略微晃着头，摆着双手。  
“啊，好，我们这就开始吧。”我带他到镜子前坐下。有趣，看着镜子里的自己，他微微皱了眉，我能感到他紧张起来。  
只是普通的化妆镜，柔光的镜缘，照着有些痕迹的平和的脸。他平静地注视着镜子里的自己，注视着我把他的短须刮去，理顺他的乱发，取下眼镜让那双宝石失去防备。我为他涂抹色彩，粉底、唇红、眼影、眉粉，每一笔都带走一部分他的平凡。那个普通的中年男人逐渐消失在弥散的柔光里，他从光中发出光来。  
用妩媚来形容男性似乎很失礼，但他确实用含着疯狂的妩媚注视着镜中的自己，手指纠缠着。他无意识地抿着鲜红的唇，只轻轻勾着嘴角。瞳色在柔光下更淡了，那双潭水般眼里荡着茫然的妩媚。我满意他迷失在我给予的妆容里。  
“宝贝，去把自己打扮起来吧。”抚摸着他柔顺的鬈发，我微俯身，低声说。  
“主人，我美吗？”他回头，湿润的眼睛大胆地注视着我。他的睫毛在颤动，虔诚地颤栗着，为他从瞳孔深处涌出的欲望。那视线纠缠着追寻我的。  
“快去吧。”我没有看他，只是拍拍他的头。  
他站起来，衣柜在床边，并没有更衣室。灯光并不明亮，但足以看清屋内的一切。面对衣柜和床头的全身镜，他自然地脱去衣物——针织衫和牛仔裤下，并无一物。像孩子一样柔软热诚，他从衣柜里挑选中意的玩具——纤细的束缚带、蕾丝的胸衣、轻薄的三角裤、丝袜和袜扣。他知道我坐在床边看他，但他不看我，他看着镜中的自己，扭转胸膛和腰肢，欣赏点缀着布料的自己。  
他在镜前出神地抚摸自己被紧紧束缚的胸膛和腰腹皮肤，好一会。我不得不在地上敲了敲手杖。  
他知道是什么意思。  
他像猫一样快步走来，沙沙声都很轻微，站在我面前。  
“主人，我美吗？”  
他真的很会享受那些东西，镂空的胸衣和皮带束缚着他纹身满布的胸膛，并没有裹住乳首，钢珠坠在乳钉上，下面衬着紧绷的蕾丝。往下略有赘肉的腰肢，几乎透明的蕾丝内裤半裹着他的臀部，我当然能从那褶皱和缝隙中见到他紧紧缠覆的自己，细韧的皮带卡进肉里，疼痛，可能吧，但他显然很享受。黑丝裹到一半的大腿，留下一截柔软的腿根，绷着袜扣。他是个艺术家，享受、热情、大胆。  
但他太大胆了，说话间竟然将双手撑在我的腿上，真像猫一样试图来舔我的脸。  
一个巴掌是对他逾矩的警告。他偏过头，碎发从耳边垂下，有些丧气，但他还是顺从地跪了下去，贴着我两小腿之间，把头枕在我的大腿上。他真的很不避讳自己的意图，所以我用手杖抬起了他的脸。  
“你是什么？”  
“主人的奴隶。”他不加思索。  
“哦？贱人，那你知道奴隶做错了主人会怎么惩罚吗？”我隔着手套抚摸他的脸侧，他还是用那双虔诚、湿润、惊慌的绿眼睛盯着我。  
“主人要弄痛我吗？”他问，用那种孩子的腔调，用中年男人平静的声线。  
我的计划有些被打扰。他并不同我以前的“患者”一样，他不矫作，一切，就算是妆容，也是他本身，欲望也是。没有模式的调教，他每次都是一个新的奴隶。  
当我意识到自己又扇了他一巴掌的时候，发觉自己真实的怒气，惊讶中升起了强烈的好奇心——他的可能性，我想探索。  
“轮得到奴隶发问吗？你怕是骄纵得过分了。”我站起来，拍拍裤腿，“床柱上有副手铐，铐上跪好。”我挑选了几样道具，回到床边。  
手铐和短短的锁链垂在床边。他跪着，双手悬空，姿势颇不适。  
我回到床边，没有说话，他也没有发问。我给他扣上项圈、口衔，我蒙上眼罩的时候他颤抖了一下——我猜对了，他怕黑——但还是顺从地让我夺走他的光明，他指节发白地扣着锁链，仰头追寻我的声息。  
“啪。”开口之前，我在他背上试了试鞭子的手感。呻吟从他口中溢出，他什么也看不见，只能绷直脊背预备再挨鞭打。  
“安静。抬起你的屁股，贱货。”我又抽了一鞭——常用的那种软鞭，痛在里面，并不破皮，手劲需要一些技巧。  
他依言抬起臀部，只是比我的下一鞭慢了些。  
“啪。”他嘶嘶地抽气，还是有几声痛音逃逸出来。“啪。”  
“太慢。”  
他把屁股抬高，额头抵在床柱上，口中漏出的涎液顺着下颌滴在地板上。  
“啪。”  
“太低。”  
他抖得明显了些。  
“啪。”  
“继续。”  
“啪啪。”  
他的后腰在颤抖，刚刚鞭子都抽在一处。  
“还是太低，”  
他已经头抵在地上了，腰瘫下去，薄丝包不住的臀瓣被双腿尽可能高得撑在空中。双手悬在床沿附近，双肩却接近地面，他不被允许发声，更不能说话，只有喘息声从他的卷发下逃逸。  
“好吧，让我来看看你能不能受住主人的小小惩罚。”我又抬起了鞭子。我觉得他能吃20鞭。不是个小数目，但是他可以。  
软鞭舔舐肉体，急切而热烈。  
从后腰到大腿根，虽然看不出来，但他每一寸皮肤下都是碎裂的剧痛。  
颤抖，汗水从他的腰窝滑下脊背，滚进他蓬乱的栗色里，洇湿成一绺一绺，蜿蜒在他柔软的后脖颈，和过于用力而颤抖的下颌。  
还有5鞭。已经介于僵直和虚脱之间了，他浑身像从水里捞出来一样，每一次喘息都带着剧烈的颤抖。  
我一直在听他的话音，戴着口衔发出的安全词可能会被漏听，但如果这个开始他都坚持不了，我会觉得有些扫兴。  
鞭声停止了。  
“跪直。”我扯着他项圈上的颈绳把他湿漉漉的头颅拉离地面，才看到眼罩下洇出了水痕。他茫然而虚弱地被迫抬起上半身。我松手的时候他差点瘫倒在地，但最后只是剧烈地摇晃了几下，就又跪正了。很好。  
我将他的手铐解开，用同一副手铐把他的双手扣在背后。失去了手铐的支撑，他又是一阵摇晃。  
坐回床边相同的位置，我用颈绳牵引他向这边膝行。黑暗夺走了他的感知，反扣的双手让他难以掌握平衡，因为疼痛而脱力的大腿只能一寸寸地挪动。磕磕碰碰，他又跪在了我的两腿之间，润湿的脑袋倚着我的膝盖，浸湿布料。  
伸手取下他的口衔，被他口腔温暖的金属满是他的涎液，被随意地丢在一旁。他甚至一时间没有多余的力气闭合双唇，失去口衔的唇畔滑落几缕银丝。  
“你做得很好，现在我想给你一些小小奖励了。”擦着手套上粘上的液体，我提示他，“你不希望再被惩罚吧。”  
他当然知道怎么做，不用看，更不用双手。  
拉开裤链，用鼻尖拱出我的阴茎，他用唇畔亲昵地摩挲它。先是舌尖试探性的润湿——甚至细致地照顾了毛发下的阴囊——像接吻，他品尝着，用唇瓣吮吸，一点点地将它纳进湿润的粘膜包裹中。  
他终于全部吞没的时候我有些惊讶，毕竟我的家伙并不算小——不谦虚地说——而他并不需要什么外力，深喉是如此自然，他有技巧地进退，每次都齐根吞入，配合仿佛天生的节奏，甚至并没有窒息的不适。他的脸上涂抹着疼痛后潮湿的苍白和平和的享受，妆早就被汗液洗刷，眼罩遮住他的双眼，也盖住他的岁月。  
不得不说，他很迷人。  
享受他服务的同时，我随意扯着他的乳环，捻玩那两颗小肉珠。他一定很难受，脸庞渐渐涂抹上绯红，胸膛颤抖着挺送。但即使如此，他口中熟练的吞吐并没有懈怠。  
我对时间的控制并不存在什么技巧，这是我这个职业唯一没法专业化的东西，还是有些令人遗憾的。不过可能这次确实不够长，他还没有表现出不适，我就释放了——我对自己不太满意。  
他当然也很有技巧地一饮而尽，将每一滴粘稠液体都吞食入腹。末了，他蹭着我的大腿，透出再明白不过的欲望。鞭打的剧痛在他身上只不过助兴，他被束缚的小腹下已经鼓胀了，但，当然不行。  
“想要奖励吗，小贱货？”  
“想，主人，小贱货想极了。”他将脸转向声音的方向，我甚至能想象到眼罩下他翠绿湿润的眼瞳。  
“知道怎样才能得到奖励吗？”  
“完成主人的命令，所有命令。”  
“上床吧。”  
他刚刚站起来的时候有些不稳，我看着他半跌进床里，蜷缩起来，湿发遮住略微疲惫的脸。  
“腿张开。”解开他的手铐，我命令道。  
他双腿大张地仰卧着，疼痛的余波令他大腿有些痉挛，我把他的脚踝在分腿器上扣好。抬手撕去他的内裤，那肉口蠕动着，可能已经湿了许久了。戴着手套的手指直接捅进去，他咬着牙猛抽了口气，手指抠进身下的床单。  
“叫出来。”我继续向里深入，虽然紧，但并不干涩，他的肠壁习惯这样的刺激，粗暴的进入只会有突然满胀的疼痛，并不会带来损伤。  
深深浅浅的呻吟恣意地撞击在狭室的墙上，他含着两根手指，下身迎合着我的抽刺。  
被紧紧束缚向身体的前端渗出几滴清液，但我知道他还能继续忍耐。  
我最终进了三根手指，皮手套上满是他的肠液，我在他光洁的腹部擦干净了。手指退出后我就取过刚刚为他选的玩具，埋进他体内随手抽动，他舒适地喘息着，这个尺寸他游刃有余——不过马上他就不会这么想了。  
我倒出模具中刚刚冷却的凝胶卵，从根部塞进玩具里，橡胶的弹性让产卵器绷地粗硬，我挤压着根部将卵球向他体内灌去，他有些受不了了。“不……啊……什么？这是什么？不要进来，不要……太大了……呜……”他仰起脖子。那弓起的弧度，我一伸手就攥住了。  
“你在，拒绝主人吗？”我收紧手指，另一只手继续向他的肠道内挤压卵球。肠肉在缺氧中绞紧，我感到了推进的困难。他无力的手试图掰开我的手指，哦，当然不可能。涨红的脸上浮现血管的轮廓，濒死的嗬嗬声从我掌心下传来。眼罩下那双眼应该已经瞪大，瞳孔扩散，翠色染成深绿，只有小半圆留在眼眶上缘。  
我松开手。猛烈吸入空气的胸腔在气流的撞击下发出尖哮，肺脏重新鼓满氧气。他捂着喉咙剧烈地咳嗽，咳喘中带着一丝哭腔。我并不理会，只是灌完那半打凝胶球。他真的在哭了，卵球超过了他平常适应的尺寸，伴着粘液在他体内融化，润滑的球体在他体内碰撞、滑动，甚至向更里面滑去。他惊恐地摇着头，拼命按着肚子，双腿被皮圈固定在分腿器上无法合拢，融化的凝胶不受控制地顺着股缝流下。但融化的只是小部分，用体温融化这六颗凝胶球可能需要一整天。  
“慢慢地，生下它们，主人就给你奖励。”我将手指插进他汗湿的鬓角，贴着他的耳边低语。  
看着他在生理和心理的双重羞耻下挣扎是很有意思的事。他试图伸入手指将它们夹出来，但总在要命的弯处它们又滑脱进去，和更深处的碰撞在一处。  
第一颗卵球被排出的时候他畅快的呻吟着，乳前的钢珠随着胸膛起伏而摆动。  
第二颗。  
第三颗。他的哭声染上了沙哑。  
第四颗，他终于成功地用手指夹了出来。  
五颗卵相继排出后，第六颗也带着粘液离开了他的身体。  
我坐在床边抚摸他的脸颊作为鼓励，奖励他能摘掉眼罩。双眼不出所料地红肿着，眼尾还挑着几抹被汗水泪水晕染的眼影。陷入黑暗太久，他有些不适应室内的灯光，眯着那抹鲜绿。  
我把全身镜摆到床前：“看看自己，你多美，多下贱。”他眼中的无助和惊慌还未褪去，镜中的景象他只是迷茫地盯着，顾自对着镜子微笑，于是镜子里的人也笑起来。  
“用后面，让自己射出来，开始吧。”我命令道。  
他仍然看着镜中的自己，用手指抚慰起湿软的后穴来。只草草地刺了几下，他就抽搐着射了，白精在柔软的肚腹上溅开，阴茎恢复成柔软小巧的样子。他在高潮的余韵中喘息，望着镜中的自己随意地抚弄着乳首的坠饰，通红着脸，羞涩如处子。  
“主人，amy是不是好奴隶？”他的手指仍埋在体内，玩弄着自己，他并没有看我，只是注视着镜中一片淫靡。  
“Amy做得很好，主人很满意。”我把分腿器的钥匙放在床头柜上，离开了房间。房间有暗门通向洗漱休息室，“护士”们会完成后续的事宜。  
治疗结束了，但我可能有了些“私事”要处理。

几周后，我在商场的巨幕广告上又见到了他：他和乐队的演唱会海报。于是回去尝试了他的音乐，发现对我而言果然还是太吵闹，终究作罢。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于为什么舅预约一整天，是为了防止其他“病人”看到自己。同时也是因为他有钱。  
同样！继续希望您们留言！！看到点评我会鸡血割腿肉的！！！！感谢能看完的您们！！！！！！！


End file.
